


Introduction: Marvel Weight Gain Alternate Universe

by dmarsh14



Category: Marvel WG AU, Marvel Weight Gain Alternate Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Inflation, Force-Feeding, Gen, Inflation, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly inflation, fat appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14





	Introduction: Marvel Weight Gain Alternate Universe

This will be the origin of a new Marvel Alternate Universe, one where WG, FA, and so on is more mainstream. Set starting after the first Avengers movie (or the end of Captain America: the First Avenger), several Marvel women characters, including Betty Ross, Agent Peggy Carter, Pepper Potts, Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis, Hope van Dyne, and Wanda Maximoff will develop powers or increase those they have.  
They will also gain weight. Lots of it. Some from eating for themselves, some from being fed (willing or not). But, they will all begin to enjoy their size (and their boyfriends where they have them).

The origin stories are together, and their first team-up has happened. I hope that anybody who feels up to it will join in and write new stories with them, or other Marvel characters, or OC's as well. Just make sure that the female characters are, or become extremely fat. And make the fat experience positive and sexy. Let the women be powerful.


End file.
